A known indoor unit is provided with a casing and a front panel arranged forward of the casing to be movable relative to the casing. This indoor unit includes an inlet port formed through a top plate portion of the casing and a cross flow fan provided in the casing.
In this indoor unit, the front panel is disposed to be substantially along the vertical direction during operation stop and is disposed to be significantly inclined during operation as the upper end of the front panel is moved to a position forward of the lower end.
With this arrangement, during operation, air sucked through the inlet port of the top plate portion and a gap between the front panel and the casing is supplied to the cross flow fan, and the air from the cross flow fan is then blown out from the outlet port.